The Proposal
by inu no niichan
Summary: Inuyasha has finally decided to propose to Kagome on the anniversary of which they met, but will things go out all perfect? or will it be a total disaster? Slight ooc on Inuyasha. first fanfic flames accepted. Suggestions accepted. Revised


First fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

italics - thoughts

_It has been so long since she came to this world. So long that in the time that she's been here, I can't stand to see her leave. But what about Kikyo? Does my heart belong with her? The one who sacrificed her life for me? No, She sacrificed her life so that I could live, She probably didn't want me to befall the same fate as her. The Kikyo I knew 50 years ago is not the one in the present. The one now only knows of hatred and pain. I've made my decision. The anniversary will be the perfect occasion. Just you wait Kagome. On that day it'll be perfect._ With his mind set Inuyasha started thinking of a way to propose to Kagome. Little did he know that it wouldn't as perfect as he planned it.

The group has been settled back in Kaede's village. With no rumors of shards, they decide to just stick there and wait. When Inuyasha came into the hut he was bombarded with questions. "Where were you?" "Did you go to see Kikyo again?" "Why did you take so long to get back?" "Keh! Can't a guy have a little privacy?" Inuyasha said. "We were just worried about you Inuyasha". Sango said. "Yeah, don't have to get all mad Inuyasha," Shippo said. In a few seconds Shippo had 2 large bumps on his head. Inuyasha stomped out of the hut obviously furious.

"Damn that kit, always going off and telling me to do all this crap, Keh! Like I'll listen to the brat. Damn its getting cold out here, and I still need to figure out what im going to give Kagome on the anniversary day. I wish I was in a nice cozy hut right now. Wait, that's it! I'll build a hut for her. But that still doesn't solve anything." Just then a slap was heard and a flat Myoga laid on Inuyasha hand.

"Lord Inuyasha! How nice of you to see you again!" Myoga said nervously beneath the towering hanyou.

"Myoga", Inuyasha said with that anime styled annoyed look.

"Please master Inuyasha, I overheard what you were saying and I wanted to make a suggestion."

"A suggestion? Well hurry up and say it, I don't have all the time in the world if you already overheard me"

"A, yes the suggestion, I wanted to tell you to ask Kagome to become you mate and also asked her hand in marriage since human females seem very excited about them."

"Human marriage and mate? Would Kagome actually accept me in her hand in marriage," Inuyasha though aloud

"Of course Kagome would accept you for a mate. But do you even know the rules of being a mate is? It is much different from human marriage since it is from demons."

"No, I do know something about human marriage where they exchange bands on the wedding day, I overheard it one time when Kagome was talking with her friends. But I don't have the slightest clue what being a mate is over than the fact that it bonds you for life."

"I'll explain it to you then Inuyasha, It is where you bond you and your mate together for life by body, blood and soul. To perform the ritual you have to bite your intended on the hottest pulse in her/his, body usually on the neck, but since Kagome doesn't have fangs like you do you will have to rip out your skin and make her drink the blood. Usually it hurts but to some it brings pleasure to when you are pleasuring her/him in other areas."

"I see, is there anything else I need to know about it?" asked a blushing Inuyasha

"Yes, actually there is 1 more thing, when you gain a mate your life span will be tied to there's . So if one dies the other usually follows unless there is a strong reason to live such as a pup. Also if your mate betrays you and does something that she shouldn't be doing the mate mark will burn."

"I see well since all I have to do for the mating ritual is to ask her I guess ill go work on getting the bands. Thanks Myoga! With that, Inuyasha bounded off to the well to ask Mama Higurashi to help him with the bands."

"Take a deep breath Inuyasha. It's not like she's going to turn you down right? I just hope that if she does reject me I wont be crushed too hard. With that Inuyasha jumped down the well and was greeted with a surrounding blue light until a roof was over his head. He bounded into the house."

"Mrs Higurashi?" Inuyasha called." "Oh Inuyasha how nice of you to come by again. I'm in the living room." she called. As Inuyasha got closer to the living room he got nervous. "So Inuyasha, did you have any particular reason you came? She asked " Actually I do you see..." His heart was thumping so hard it hurt his ears. "Yes? What is it that you came here for" she asked. Now or never"IwantedtoaskKagometobecomemymateandtotakeherhandinmarriagesoicameheretoaskifyoucouldhelpmefindtheringsforher" he said in 1 breath. " I'm sorry Inuyasha could you say that again?"she pushed "Sure, I wanted to ask Kagome to become my mate and to take her hand in marriage so I came here to ask if you could help me find the rings for her." Just then Inuyasha was squeezed in a tight bear hug, not that it hurt or anything. " I never thought you would actually get over your stubbornness, but yes I'll help you get the rings for her. We need to get an engagement ring and a marriage ring, but first we need to change you out of those close and into some modern ones so you don't stick out to much." Mrs Higurashi said (Bah I'm tried of calling her Mrs higurashi so her name will be Mira) As Mira went up the stairs to get some modern clothes Inuyasha was thinking about the day he would propose to her.

As Mira came down with the clothes she told Inuyasha to go change in the bathroom. Once he was done they went into the car and drove off to a jewelry store. After several stores something caught his eye. There was a ring with a titanium band with a diamond in on it protected by a red circle right under the diamond. Also there was a ring that looked much like the Goshinboku, but instead it was wraped around in a band with diamonds shimmering as leaves and another titanium band representing the roots. Inuyasha told her that he made up his made and asked her if she could buy those rings and take it home with them.

Inuyasha thanked Mira for the help and went back to his own time to start building the hut.

He took a long time to decide where to put it until he discovered a small clearing that was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He decide to build the hut in the middle of the clearing and also since it wasn't too far from the village so it wouldn't be a pain to travel back and forth. He took several hours off to work on the hut and when he was done for the day he came back to eat dinner and went to go to sleep on his favorite branch. He did this routine for several days until the hut was finally finished and there was a few days left until the anniversary. He decide that he should go tell Kikyo that he didn't love her anymore. As he was making his way to Kikyo, Kagome noticed him and had things going around her mind.

_He's been acting strangely lately, could it be that he actually remembers our anniversary? No way, Inuyasha would never remember something like that, the arrogant jerk he is. But I still can't help but wonder where he's going. I guess I'll follow him and see what he's doing._ As Kagome followed him she saw soul collecter's._ Damn that Inuyasha! He's going to see Kikyo again! That's it he can go to hell for all I care! I'm out of here._ She thought while she stomped away.

"So this is your decision Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, it is, I'm sorry but I fell in love with Kagome," Inuyasha replied

"Well I hope you have a happy life, not one with despair and hatred."

"Kikyo, thank you for understanding. As he walked off a small smile graced his lips and he thought all that was left was to ask Kagome."

Inuyasha spent the next few days trying to find Kagome but she kept on pushing him away. Finally he had it and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Dammit wench, why are you ignoring me so much!" he yelled. "Just go away you arrogant jerk, I never want to see your ugly face again," she yelled back. Startled, Inuyasha was heartbroken, she didn't want to see him, after all the hard work he did last month, she just threw him away like a toy, he bounded off to the clearing so that Kagome couldn't see his tears. "Finally he's off my back, but why did he run off like that? Probably went to go see Kikyo again, he can go to hell with her for all I care," she said as she walked away.

Inuyasha Pov

_She, She threw me away, like I was nothing. After all that crap I had to go through that last month I thought, I thought that she would of actually listened to me. I was such a fool, to believe that she would love a hanyou like me. Even though she turned me away, I can't stay away or she'll get suspicious. I just hope, whoever she chooses to live with, that she's happy with her life._ With that thought Inuyasha decided not to go back until a few days just to get his head cleared.

Kagome Pov

_Inuyasha has been gone a few days. I wonder if I didn't hurt him too much. Now that I think about it, I did say some hurtful things to him. I just hope, he can forgive me. I guess I should go see him, I did say some pretty bad things about him._ She walked off into the forest where she last saw Inuyasha bound off to. It took some time to track him for Kagome to find him since she went in circle several times but she finally found his footprints. She followed them into a clearing and she gasped. There was Inuyasha, sitting by a hut in the middle of a clearing. The first thing that she though was what have I done. As she walked closer to Inuyasha she saw that he wasn't acknowledging her. She sat right in front of Inuyasha, and he turned his head away from her. "Inuyasha, will you please tell me what's wrong?" She asked. "Just go away I don't want to see you right now!" he yelled

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is wrong with you!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say all those things a few days back?"

"Why did I say those things?! It's because I saw you go to Kikyo again!"

"So you can't even trust me can you?" she heard the hurt in his voice

"What do you mean?"

"On that day, I went to Kikyo to tell her I don't love her anymore, and that I've found someone else in my life."

_Could it be me? No, he could never love me. He always gets angry at me, so how could he love me, he'll probably just fall in love with someone who is like him, but then again he always protects me, but that could just be because of the shards. Argh, hes so confusing sometimes._ Kagome thought

"I also want to tell you something Kagome," Inuyasha said."Tell me something? What did you want to tell me Inuyasha?" Kagome's mind kept spinning with ideas of what he was going to say.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. Before I was so confused, I couldn't make my decision and I kept hurting you for it. You stayed by me through harsh times and even though I hurt you so many times I'm happy you stayed this long. What I wanna ask is Kagome Higurashi, will you be my mate, wife and live with me inside this hut?" as Inuyasha said this he held out the ring. "Oh, Inuyasha, of course I'll accept. For so long I've been waiting for this, before I had doubts in my head, but now I know my answer. Yes Inuyasha, I'll be your mate and your wife" Kagome said.

He slipped the ring on Kagomes 4th finger and they went into a long passionate kiss.

Since that day, they've never been apart, and nothing could break their love for each other.

The end


End file.
